The present disclosure generally relates to object and eye tracking, and specifically to long distance interaction with artificial reality objects in an artificial reality system.
Artificial reality systems typically rely on wearable devices that have smaller form factors than classical virtual reality (VR) head mounted devices. The use of artificial reality systems presents new challenges in user interaction. Previous methods of user interaction with the local area may not be sufficient or optimal in an artificial reality system. For example, without the use of artificial reality, a user may need to interact physically with a device in a local area in order to enable a change in that device. However, with the user of artificial reality, both the device and the user experience may be upgraded to allow the user to cause a change in the device using methods other than simply physical interaction. However, such changes in user experience should be intuitive for the user to understand and should be technically feasible. Current method of user interaction in artificial reality are not readily intuitive and do not exploit the technical capabilities of an artificial reality system, and thus are not optimal for use.